creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
David.EXE
David.EXE This creepypasta is a fanmade sequel to CHRISTIAN.EXE. This pasta has NOT been created by the writer of CHRISTIAN.EXE, nor pretends to be an official sequel. It also includes a different main character who has not experienced CHRISTIAN.EXE. The Pasta I was browsing E-bay the other day. I wondered if there would be any items about my favourite character from the series, David. Indeed, what I found was a plushie that was manufactured in Spellugeon World of Sydney, which closed down due to the lack of visitors in July 2014. Those David plushies were very rare, but I didn't have the money to buy him and my parents would despise me for it. I examined the plushie for a while as the article came with pictures. This David even had his Vest, On it, was written with a permanent marker "GOD". I don't really know what it meant. Probably the initials of the child owning her before they sold her. I clicked the back button to return to the "David Toons David" search, knowing I wouldn't win the auction anyway, only to find another article had appeared. "DAVID TOONS THE COMPLETE SERIES *PLUS* UNAIRED SCRAPPED SEASON 5 DVD" with the price of $1.00 on instant buy. it had no describtion and no address where it came from. Germany, Canada, etc... It was missing and the shipping price was stated to be free. I looked up at the photo of the article. It was a blank CD with "CHRISTIAN.EXE" on it. I've decided to buy it anyway. Not just for the nostalgia, but the writing was great and I loved Dr. Nick in this series. Well... It all started when the mail arrived. It arrived the next morning... oddly, it was Sunday... I was happy to receive the episodes and immediately put the blank CD into my laptop, starting the DVD. Sadly, the DVD didn't start, but it offered me to show the files, so I opened the folder and saw a DAVID.exe application. I was confused at it being an EXE, but I started it anyway and indeed, it was playing a Unaired Season 5 episode. The episode "Hooked on David's" began. The episode started out all normal, along with the intro. No blood or anything... But the sad thing was that my computer blue-screened when a kissing scene of David and Christian started (I Never Thought David or Christian was gay, but it was cute...) The computer rebooted and I took out the CD as I thought it malfunctioned and threw it away. I could've asked the person to give me my money back, but he can keep the $1 dollars I gave him. I mean... It's just a dollar. I continued to normally browse the internet, speak to friends on Skype and all. Nothing was wrong until, when I was watching a random Go! animate Grounded video, my cursor (The white arrow, in case you don't know.) started to completely spazz out. I disconnected my mouse, but the cursor continued to thrash around the screen. I even deactivated my touchpad and it continued. Suddenly, it came to a stop and I carried on, ignoring what had happened. Soon, I found myself downloading a ROM for David Toons GBA. Fun game. As soon as it had downloaded I started up my emulator and began the game in windows mode, but, oddly, the complete screen went black. I shrugged it off and waited for the game to start. The familiar "SPELLUGEON!" jingle didn't sound. Well, it did, but it was slowed down so much it sounded demonic and it gave me a cringe. The background remained black and David didn't run past the logo. It faded to black and some text appeared. I first thought it was a red font, but it looked like it was scratched into my computer screen. "Up for round two?" I blinked and flinched as the main screen came on. The sky was a dark grey and the clouds looked dull and black, like right before a thunderstorm. The mountains were decayed and so was the logo. It even looked partially rusted. I was amazed at the pixely detail, but it also scared me. "Spellugeon 2014" was now replaced with "Spellugeon 666" and the water was a bloody red. The familiar music wasn't played either. It was just a 16-bit mess of sounds, the demonic "SPELLUGEON!" occasionally mixed in. Instead of David showing up, two characters appeared next to the logo - David and Anthony. The sight of them terrified even more. They Were Dead Hanging from a Noose from the wings of the logo. Just then I noticed a new character pop out of the middle of the logo. A Cute Little 12 year old girl poked her head out. At first she was smiling, but them frowned at what was around her. She looked confused and nervous, like she didn't really know what was going on. "Mequi?" I thought. "What is this all about?" Curiosity drove me to press enter. A short, yet loud static noise sounded and the screen faded. I wish I hadn't done so. "The Last Guy didn't want to play with me." the writing appeared again. "What a shame... but I can play with you..." "... right?". It didn't begin in Big City Town though. I wish it did. Instead, the title card read "MEQUI WILL DIE Act 1". The game began. The ground looked like the normal Big City Town Ground but the background was pitch black. Mequi stood normally where David would be in the original game. Surprisingly, that was a well made sprite. It wasn't her classic self, but her current self. It looked official, even. n the opposing side of the screen where Mequi was at, there was a large, silver ring. Infront of the ring stood the sprite of David with a smile on his face. I moved towards David, but David ran away and jumped into the ring. I made Mequi leap right after him. The level teleported to one of the stages where you can get a 1up. Instead Showed David and Christian Stabbing Mequi 5x times with a rusty Sprook Then It Simply Ended and I Died and had to restart! "Damn..." Soon, the title screen appeared again. David and Anthony were missing, but instead, Mequi appeared. She was smiling her usual cute smile, but her body had holes. Not bleeding holes or bullet holes. Just.. holes that pierced her body all over. Her colors faded to a dull black and white. Even her eyes looked oddly disfigured. I watched a new character appear. I frowned upon seeing Tina, who had a sheer terrified expression and huddled against the logo for comfort... Poor Tina. I wanted to quit the game, but as if forced, I hit start again and the screen faded. "KINDANDFAIR Act 1" The stage was blank now and the background music was a drowned sounding, slower version of the Green Hill Zone. It nearly made me gag, but something forced me to play. The stage began and Tina's sprite was, like Mequi's, very well done. Infront of Tina was the TV-box that gave you higher speed. I made Tina crouch down and do a dash. it seemed that Tina was going faster, faster, faster and she crashed more boxes... and more... and more... ... I noticed the music got completely out of sync, which scared me. Suddenly Tina crashed into a wall of spikes. A loud SPLAT sounded, which didn't even sound like it would belong in a 16-bit game. Poor Tina was torn to shreds. Blood dripped from the spikes. the background slowly began to melt infront of my eyes and The Game Crashed and The Last Part From The DVD I Bought Played, it had a reddish shade and Christian had these.. black, bleeding, demonic eyes. David looked even worse, at least to me. His eyes were missing. It was like they were taken out and David's skull was sewed closed again. Blood was running from her wound. It didn't look photoshop. It was actually animated. Christian pulled David over like in the show, only tentacle like... things bursted out of their mouths and locked, making disgusting slurping noises. I could even see them bulge in David's throat. Worst thing was that they even looked like they were enjoying it and, for a moment, I think I was too. I could see the corrupted Dr. Nick and Anthony in the background too. Christian pulled away. "So?" "Not bad." David simply replied. I gagged and looked away from the screen. Out of the corner I noticed something on my bed... on my bed... was the David doll I saw on E-bay... with its eyes missing...